


Consider Me Eren-sexual

by lou1992



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Levi, Ereri pairing, FEELINGS ARE SHARED, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Eren, humping, levi is supposedly asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Levi had always considered himself asexual, never finding interest in sex. But an encounter with one Eren Jeager was about to change that opinion forever. Levi is a college history teacher and Eren works in the campus library.





	Consider Me Eren-sexual

The look of shock on the woman's face was priceless, as always. She sputtered, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish as she tried to find the words to reply back to what he just told her after her failing attempt to flirt. In the end, she picked up her drink and left, leaving him alone in his favorite quite corner of the bar. Finally, some peace from the loud obnoxious bridesmaids surrounding the soon the be married bride, trying to gain his attention before one brave enough sauntered over. With the way she was whispering to her friends, they were most likely going to leave him alone now.

What's the point of trying to gain the attention of an asexual man? He had paid no attention to the cleavage that was flashed at him or the lame attempt in asking him back to a hotel. While beautiful, he felt no desire for her, nor will he ever for anyone for that matter. He was telling the truth when he said he was asexual and felt no shame about it. 

He was bullied relentlessly throughout the years, people joking that he hadn't gone through puberty yet, mostly due to his shortness. Even now in his thirties he was teased plenty by his close friends, but they meant well and accepted him for who he is. Most already know his preference and made no attempt to get into his pants while others found it as a challenge. While annoying, he allowed it unless they became pushy or too handsy. Despite being small, he knew how to take care of himself.

It was a sad day for those who did not know and were let down none too gently when he, Levi Ackerman, most wanted teacher on campus, was asexual. 

“Well that went splendidly,” a voice to his left said dryly, making themselves comfortable across the table after pulling off their coat and hanging it on the back of the chair. The newcomer raised their hand to gain the bartender's attention. “You think they'll believe you this time?”

Levi let out a grunt and shrugged. “Considering they're now gone, they probably did.” He took a small sip of his wine, eyeing the man across from him. “You're not usually out this late.”

“It's only eight.”

“Precisely. What do you want Erwin?”

The blond, thick eyebrowed man let out a small sigh as he let the corner of his mouth raise a bit. “You make it seem like I'm an old man... as to why I'm here, I'm currently waiting on my date.”

Levi eyed him with mild surprised, his glass paused at his lips. “On a school night? You're full of surprises lately. Must be quite the charmer if they have you breaking your own rules.”

Erwin chuckled. “He's worth it.”

He stared at the blond in mild amusement before downing the rest of his beverage. “If he's worth it then you better bring him somewhere better than this place.” 

“He's actually the one who suggested it. Besides this place isn't all that bad if you don't mind the rich jocks and the stereotypical blonds.”

Levi snorted in agreement and stood up, slipping on his navy blue, wool trench coat before wrapping his white scarf around his neck. “Don't stay out too late, duty as a dean doesn't stop even if you have a hangover.”

“Who says we'll be drinking?” Erwin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Gross. I'm sure you'll tell me all about your date whether I want to hear it or not.” Without further ado, Levi made his way out, bumping into a young blond man whose hair was long and halfway pulled up to keep it out of his face. Through the window, the young blond greeted Erwin with a small peck on the lips. “Hm.” He raised a hand to call for a taxi and slid into the warm interior once one pulled over. It may not be snowing yet, but it was still cold as balls, being the middle of January.

He gave the driver his address to his apartment, gazing out the window and watching the bright lights of the city pass him by for the next ten minutes until he was home. Paying the driver, he quickly got out and unlocked the front door to the building before making his way up to the third floor. He took off his shoes before he even unlocked his apartment door and placed them neatly in the front entryway closet once he did along with his coat. The place might not be much, one bedroom with a small living room but spacious kitchen and bathroom, but it was in the better, quieter part of Trost so he didn't mind. Besides, he was single and not looking to be in any relationship nor was he ever going to have any kind of animal ruin the cleanliness of his home.

The need to stretch was strong tonight so he began his sets of yoga stretches after undressing down to his underwear. He let his mind wonder back to the Erwin and his date, glad his childhood friend found someone special again. The last break-up with what's her face three years ago hit Erwin hard, having fallen for her while she had been sleeping around behind his back. The man was miserable for a long time until last year a certain long haired blond started teaching ballet to Erwin's young niece. Erwin hardly ever picked her up from her dance classes, but on that day, he and the young blond, Armin, had a fateful encounter and they had been tip toeing around each other and lightly flirting. Until now it seemed.

After stretching and cooling off, Levi took a shower and scrubbed every inch of himself, shaving every part of his body that grew hair that wasn't peach fuzz; it made him feel clean. That done, he dressed in a baggy tshirt and briefs and went to bed, setting the alarm on his phone.

–

He awoke precisely at five, enough time to take a half hour jog, shower, eat breakfast, buy a cup of white chocolate latte from his favorite coffee shop, and make it to the campus half an hour before classes started. He hung his coat on the coat rack beside the door and proceeded to set his worn leather shoulder bag underneath his desk after grabbing several papers that still needed grading. A few marks here and there and he was done before the first student showed up to his advanced history class.

Classes started and ended, lunch break came and went, and finally the last class of the day filed out of his room after assignments from last week were dropped off at his desk, a few straggling students that needed a few questions answered stayed behind before finally leaving, satisfied. Levi leaned back against his chair with a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. Packing his stuff and whatever needed grading up, Levi made his way to the cafeteria to grab any left over sandwiches before walking down to the large library. The only place on campus to get any peace and quite was here. 

It was usually empty by now and Hanji, another good yet crazy friend of his, knew not to go looking for him here if he wasn't in his classroom. Library meant his personal bubble wouldn't be popped and would be left alone. Everyone had come to understand that, even those who weren't his friends knew that. Library meant sanctuary. 

Upon entering, he immediately climbed the spiraling staircase to the second floor and sat down on the worn yet comfortable couch, placing the stack of student papers on the coffee table. He was going to be here a while, considering how large the stack of papers were. Doing it at home was not an option. There was no way he'd let his living space be cluttered and dirtied with others' school work.

Petra, the librarian allowed him to stay late, even when they closed, until she was about to leave after putting away books or whatever else librarians do. Even letting him eat here when there were signs everywhere that said not to. Today was no different. What was different was the sound of heavy footfalls coming up the stairs and a young male's voice drifted into his ears. Levi looked at his watch to see it was well past closing time and usually about the time Petra was ready to leave.

However, as if in slow motion, when he looked up and saw a long yet rounded face with the most beautiful blue eyes that changed different shades in certain lights and short brown hair with bangs that split down the middle hung over their forehead, Levi's breath left him as his heart felt as if it was about to jump out of his chest. The gorgeous man standing before him was smiling gently at him with a bag hung over his shoulder and a ring of keys in his right hand.

“It's a good thing Petra told me about double checking up here, otherwise I would have locked you in here by accident.” He let out a chuckle, the sound causing heat to gather in Levi's gut and between his legs. “I'm about to lock up, so... you know.” 

Levi mentally shook himself, wondering what had come over him, and began cleaning up his students' papers, putting them back in his bag. He stood without a word to the newcomer, who was quite taller than him, and began making his way out while putting on his coat, the man following closely behind him. Levi was halfway towards the the campus' front doors when the man caught up with him after locking the library doors.

“I'm Eren, by the way. The new librarian.”

“Hm.”

“And you must be Levi. Petra told me that you like to come to the library and hide out on the second floor, grading papers.” Eren ran in front to open the door and held it open, his smile not leaving his face when he went ignored. “I'm new here and Petra told me that if I needed any help that I should come to you.”

“Where is Petra?” Levi finally had to ask.

“Oh, she just had a baby and is on maternity leave. Said you would probably forget.”

Levi rolled his eyes and continued walking the ten minute walk to his home. He didn't forget, just thought she wasn't due for another week. And there was no mention of her being in labor.

“Well, it was nice meeting you. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot.” Eren called for a taxi and was soon gone.

Levi let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he had been holding and curled tightly into his coat to conserve warmth. Maybe he should have called for a taxi as well, considering how cold it was tonight. But the cold would probably do him some good in clearing his head of this Eren boy who had no right cluttering his brain with unwanted thoughts he never had before. The warmth that had pooled in his gut was gone and his heart had finally calmed down, but whatever had collected in his groin was still causing tingling sensations to run up and down his spine.

Eren meant bad news. Eren meant feeling unwanted warmth. Eren he needed to stay away from.

–

That was easier said than done. During the last several weeks, Levi tried avoiding any confrontation with the man by sneaking in and out of the library, yet somehow has bumped into him in the hallways, the cafeteria, even the bathroom and Eren made himself known as a chatterbox. Levi now knows Eren's last name is Jeager and he moved to Trost from Shiganshina for the excellent midwifery program set up across campus in their own smaller building, that his mother was a midwife and had inspired him into becoming one too, and Erwin's boyfriend just so happens to be Eren's best friend and now roommate.

Eren was twenty-three, hated coffee unless it was heavily sweetened and flavored, didn't particularly have a favorite genre in music, and had a bad sweet tooth. Levi was surprised by how perfect and white his teeth were considering how much sugary junk he has seen the brunette eat more than he has actual food. He must work out also since the shirts Eren always wore were tight across his chest and arms. And you couldn't blame Levi for noticing the younger man's nipples poking through the material considering his chest was almost leveled with Levi's face.

Levi tried his best to show disinterest whenever the young man was around, never saying a word and hardly ever looking at him unless Levi could do it without the other noticing. Eren was pretty to look at. But Eren didn't get the hint or did and didn't care that he was running his mouth off to someone that wasn't listening. Levi did listen though. He liked Eren's voice. It was soothing to his ears despite being slightly boyish with a deep undertone to it. He laid awake at night thinking about it, wondering what it would sound like if it was whispered into his ear.

Heat pooled in his belly at that thought and Levi immediately tried to forget about it. It was hard to considering it seemed as if Eren was deliberately looking for him each time Levi walked onto campus. It got to the point where Levi finally let it be, but still tried to keep his thoughts from going anywhere inappropriate about the young man.

It was well into the second month of meeting Eren when Levi finally did speak. The brunette had said something that Levi thought was funny and the older man let a tiny smirk show and a barely there snort of amusement out his nose. Eren had gone quiet after that, causing Levi to look away from his papers and see those piercing eyes staring at him in wonderment as a grin slowly formed on his face.

“What?” the older of the two asked in slight annoyance.

“That's the first time I've ever seen you smile, let alone speak after the first time we met. Even if it was just one word.” Eren's face lit up in realization that Levi had been listening to him all along. “I knew you were listening to me despite all your attempts at ignoring me!”

Levi grunted. “Don't get used to it.” He flipped to another student's thesis and began leaving red marks from his pen. “Brat.”

If possible, Eren lit up even more despite the brat comment. “If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually like listening to me talk.”

“No,” Levi said a little too quickly, his cheeks becoming red. “Why do you talk to me so much anyways? Don't you have friends who'll actually talk back?”

“You're talking back right now. And yes I have a few friends, but with college and work, there's not enough time to actually sit down and talk. As to why I talk to you so much is because you actually let me and never told me to go away.” Eren, who had been sitting beside Levi on the couch towards the back of the second floor of the library, turned in his seat so he could curl his legs to his chest and rest his head on his knees. “If you truly wanted to be left alone, you would have told me. Petra told me a lot about you before she gave birth and left everything up to me and she said you don't pussy foot around and are blunt. And you don't care about what others think of you.”

“Doesn't me ignoring you tell you I wanted to be left alone?”

Eren chuckled. “Tried ignoring me and failed. I knew you were listening and so I kept talking, waiting for the day before you finally told me to fuck off.”

“Shouldn't you be checking out books right now?” Why was he becoming so flustered, because some brat actually observed and noticed him? He flipped a page a little too harshly and grimaced at the beginning of a tear in the corner.

“It's my day off.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because you're here.”

Levi paused, heart hammering and eyes widening the slightest bit. He set the pen down, noticing his hands were shaking ever so slightly and looked up at the brat. Eren's megawatt smile had softened into a small grin, a faint blush across his cheeks. “W-why?”

“Hm? Why what?” The smile turned into a small questioning frown.

“Why come see me on your day off when you could be with anybody else right now?”

“'cause I like you.”

A shiver ran up Levi's spine. “Why?”

Eren shrugged. “Just do. I've heard so many stories about you from your friends that I feel like I know you... well at least a little. Can't always go off of others' description about yourself.” He stood suddenly, causing Levi to jump in his seat; the intensity of Eren's stare was quite distracting. “Whelp! It's close to closing time for us regular people so I'll see you tomorrow.” He took a step before quickly turning back around. “Do you have a preference when it comes to pastries?”

A thin eyebrow rose over Levi's eye as he considered answering the question. “Anything that isn't too sweet.”

Another megawatt smile. “Great! See you tomorrow!” With that, Eren was gone, leaving Levi feeling lonely for the first time in a long time. He hadn't felt like that since childhood.

The next day, Eren stopped by Levi's classroom after the last class of the day had filed out, a paper bag in his right hand and a styrofoam cup in his left. He set them both gingerly in front of Levi. The older man eyed the contents warily before taking the bag and opening it to find a muffin inside. Taking it out, he took a small bite after one look at Eren's insistent gaze and found the bland banana nut taste to his liking. He peeled the protection paper from the rest of the muffin and took a larger bite, much to the brat's pleasure.

“I wasn't sure what you liked to drink besides white chocolate latte, but you only drink one of those a day, so I got you green tea,” Eren said, suddenly looking a little shy as he scratched the back of head. Levi thought it was rather cute. “There's some sugar packets in the bag if you need any.”

“Green tea is fine, thank you.” Levi took a small sip, dismissing the sugar, and was pleased to find that Eren went for the expensive stuff rather than the cheep crap Erwin liked to drink. 

Eren beamed. “Great! Well, I need to get back to work. My lunch break is over.” He quickly ran out and down the hallway. A loud 'Hey!' quickly followed, meaning the brat had probably ran into someone or almost did.

Levi shook his head as a barely there smirk made its way onto his lips and started packing up his stuff to bring to the library to finish off next week's schedule. It would only take an hour or so and he could stay in his classroom and finish it there, but the thought of seeing Eren again, even from afar and so soon, compelled him to go. Just as he was about to leave, however, a deep voice he was hoping not to hear today echoed from the doorway, sounding amused and somewhat surprised.

“I haven't seen you smile like that when you had a crush on Nanaba,” Erwin said as he walked over to Levi's desk, hands in his pockets. “It was cute... until he found out you were asexual. He was nice though when he let you down.”

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes as he finished off his muffin and threw away the paper bag before grabbing his shoulder and hanging his coat over it, grabbing his tea before Erwin could even think about taking a drink from it. “A crush, that's all it was.”

“And with Eren?” The blond followed beside Levi, easily keeping up with his quick pace.

“None of your business.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the growl. “He is rather charming. I've had the pleasure of meeting him a couple of times thanks to him being friends with Armin.”

“How is Armin?” Levi asked, trying to divert the attention from him. He received a chuckle from his lame attempt.

“Nice try. So... Eren.”

“What about him?”

“... Just be careful. Don't let this go any further unless you know what it is you both want. I don't want you getting hurt.”

They paused outside the library door, facing each other. Levi let out a tired sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the beginnings of a headache started. “I know. There's nothing going on between us nor will there ever. He's most likely straight and just by looking at him I can tell he's sexually frustrated.”

Erwin nodded, but didn't look completely convinced, yet he let it go. “Ok. I'll stop with the interrogation and let you go. We still on for tonight?”

Levi gave a small nod and opened the door. Eren was at his post at the front desk, focused on the text book laid out in front of him and every once in a while writing something down in his note book next to it, too busy to notice that Levi had walked in. Without another glance towards the brunette, Levi made his way to his usual spot and began his work, taking a sip of his tea here and there.

As he thought, it only took an hour to finish his work and he was ready to go home for a few hours before meeting Erwin and Henji at the bar. He packed up his things and slipped on his coat and scarf, heading down the stairs and passing Eren, who was setting a few books back in their rightful places on the shelves.

“Ah, Levi! I didn't see you come in. Leaving already?” Eren really needed to stop smiling like, Levi wasn't sure how much more his heart can take. 

“Didn't have much to do,” Levi answered, eyes drawn to Eren's nipples that had hardened from the chill of the building. “You really need to start wearing sweaters before you poke an eye out.” Why did he say that? He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Eren looked down at his chest and blushed, using his hands to cover up his chest and looking rather embarrassed. “I get too hot in them,” he mumbled, looking away.

Levi rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, glad Eren didn't notice his own blushing cheeks. “Then at least put on a light hoodie; they're very noticeable.” He couldn't help the last bit, smirking when Eren curled in on himself as the blush deepened. “There's someone waiting to check out.”

The brat turned towards his desk and quickly ran over, apologizing for the wait. Levi made a quick getaway while Eren was distracted and hailed a cab as soon as he was outside. He rubbed at his cheeks, trying to get rid of the light blush that was still across his cheeks. What was wrong with him? A few minutes with Eren had him feeling things he never felt before, even when he had a crush on Nanaba. It scared him and he didn't know why.

–

It didn't help that a week later he ran into Eren at the gym early on a Saturday morning. They hadn't seen each other much the past week due to upcoming tests/preparing tests so seeing the brat now in tight spandex shorts and tank, sweating as he did sit ups at a forty-five degree angle, causing his shirt to lift up (or down) each time he laid back down, showing off his abs was a surprise. Levi swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth.

Eren was quite surprised when he noticed Levi. He smiled widely as he stood up to greet the shorter man. “Levi! I didn't know you go here!”

Levi shrugged. “I usually don't, but it's my leg day and I like the space this gym offers.” He suddenly felt self conscious about wearing a pair of baggy shorts and tshirt, wanting to cover up as he felt Eren's eyes rove over his attire.

“Awesome! Maybe we can work out together!” He used the edge of his shirt to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, showing off his left nipple. Levi found himself licking his lips, mouth watering again at the sight of the light pink nub.

Warning! Abort now! Levi mentally smacked himself and looked away just as Eren pulled his shirt back down.

“What do you say? Maybe you can teach me a few things.”

“Uh...” Levi was at a loss for words.

“Great! What shall we do first?”

The next hour was filled with Levi instructing Eren on how to properly stretch and work out his legs as he did the same, finding himself distracted one too many times at the sight of the brat's ass, calves, and biceps. For the first time, Levi found himself getting aroused by another human being. He made up some lame excuse about needing to leave because he had plans with Erwin and left without even taking a shower or changing for that matter. He was going to need to wash his coat after this as he continued sweating as he ran all four blocks back to his apartment.

A quick phone call and ten minutes later he was opening his door to Erwin. Levi immediately dragged him inside and pushed him down on the couch and began pacing, trying to gather his thoughts. Erwin was his sounding bored when needed and he could trust the man to keep his mouth shut. Erwin stayed quiet, but couldn't help lifting an eyebrow at seeing Levi still in his work out clothes with sweat drying on his skin. The shorter man was such a freak when it came to cleanliness that he never let himself stay in this state for this long unless something was on his mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Erwin finally had to ask, “What's bothering you?”

“I don't understand! How can he of all people do this to me?! Why does his voice do this to me?!” The flood gates opened and everything came flowing out, though not all understandable by how fast he was talking and cutting off sentences and starting another. Levi was clawing at his hair when he finally stopped.

Concern flooded Erwin at Levi's distress that soon turned into surprise at the noticeable tent in Levi's shorts. “Are you aroused?”

The shorter man looked down and gasped, fear filling his eyes. “How can he do this to me? What is wrong with me?”

“You got aroused because of Eren?” Erwin was shocked. He so wanted to tease Levi, but the fear in his eyes stopped him. “Why are you scared? There's nothing wrong with that.”

Levi shakily sat down next to his blond friend. “I have never felt aroused for another person before. I always felt in control when I did it myself, but now, this one man has me losing it just by flashing me his nipple. Him and his tight clothes... showing off his well defined ass... and arms... and legs.” Levi bit his bottom lip as his eyes closed, thighs rubbing together, breathing becoming erratic.

Erwin's eyebrows rose far into his forehead at the sight of his friend. “... I have a feeling that if you ever do decide to have sex, you're going to act like a cat in heat.”

The blond's words brought Levi back to reality and he placed a hand over his heart. “I want him so bad, I'm frightened by it.” The shorter man didn't realize how much until he saw Eren today wearing those shorts and showing off his stomach. Now that he admitted it out loud, that want strengthened. “I-I think I need to distance myself from him.”

“Why? You want him, he's gay, what's the problem?”

Hope rose within Levi, but made sure it didn't show on his face. It wouldn't matter though considering how well Erwin knew him. “How do you know that?”

“Benefits of dating his best friend.” Erwin grinned teasingly and patted his friend's shoulder. “Anything else you need to talk about?”

“How... how do I go about telling him I want him?”

“Well, the next time you two find yourselves alone, just tell him you like him. Easier said than done, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end.”

“And if he rejects me?”

Erwin half shrugged, a knowing smirk spread across half his face. “I have a feeling that won't be the case.”

Levi glared when the blond didn't comment further. “And how would you know that?”

“Benefits of dating his best friend.”

A growl of frustration rumbled through his chest as he slumped back against the couch, mentally exhausted and smelling disgusting. “Right, whatever. Well you can go back now to said boyfriend.”

Erwin chuckled. “Kicking me out already? I'm hurt.” He put a hand to his chest and faked looking sad.

“Shut up and get out, I need a shower. And I need to think.”

The blond stood up and gave Levi's shoulder a quick squeeze. “Let me know how it goes.” He gave a reassuring smile and quietly slipped out the door, coat, shoes, gloves, and scarf still on due to Levi's frantic antics from earlier. 

Levi just waved him off and stood up, stripping his clothes off as he made his way to his shower. His dick had gone down a little before Erwin had left and kept his thoughts off of Eren so he could focus on cleaning himself and just that. After scrubbing himself raw, he picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper, gave his apartment a quick cleaning, and made himself comfortable on the couch after ordering take-out. He turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found a somewhat entertaining show about hotel owners getting help from some bald guy.

Thirty minutes later, he received his food and decided it was time to go over everything he had learned about himself today. He liked Eren. Not just emotionally, but physically too. Can't really call himself asexual anymore since he was physically attracted to another. He wanted those hands on him, that mouth on his, their bodies rubbing together. Sweating, needing, touching, biting, kissing, licking, and everything in between. He also wanted that emotional connection. Wanted to hear more about Eren's life, about his loving parents, his loyal friends, and his passion about becoming a midwife. Levi wanted to give more of himself to Eren, tell more about himself than what his friends had said. What little conversations he had with the brat the past week felt good.

Levi ran a hand through his still damp black hair, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned back against the couch again after setting the food container on the coffee table. If he waited to tell Eren until he was sure the brat liked him too, but with what Erwin was hinting at he already might, he might accidentally do something he'd regret. Like jump his bones, so to speak. He could always do what Erwin suggested and still risk losing Eren. Though the latter was most likely a better option than scaring Eren away by forcing himself on the brat.

Tomorrow was Sunday and would be free, but Eren said he would be gone until Monday morning, visiting his family. So Levi had until Monday night to figure something out, to come up with something to say. He could always be his blunt self, but this felt more delicate and needed an easy approach than saying 'hey I like you and want to have sex with you.' That probably wouldn't go over very well. Then there was the prospect of how two men had sex. No time like the present.

Levi grabbed his computer and began his research.

–  
Monday had come and Levi's nerves were running wild. He found himself constantly distracted and having students repeat themselves, causing several to give him concern glances while others got a little annoyed. He hadn't seen Eren yet, not even at lunch time, and Levi was becoming worried that the brat might not show today. The confidence that he had built himself up on was waning and almost gone by the time classes had ended. His stomach was a jumbled mess and skipped the cafeteria for any left overs as he made his way to the library. 

All breath left him when he opened the doors, his heart thundering in his chest at the sight of Eren. He looked tired, rubbing an eye as he flipped through a text book. He was wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt and a nice pair of boot cut jeans, his watch that he usually wore was missing. Feeling eyes on him, Eren looked up and smiled warmly at Levi with a small wave. He looked as if he was about to get up, but a student with a large stack of books needed checking out stopped him. Levi unrooted himself from where he stood and went upstairs, hoping his mind would settle down long enough to get some work done.

He was half way through grading student papers when Eren came up the stairs, obviously ready to leave by the look on his tired face. Levi's mouth glued shut at this and no longer felt the courage to tell Eren his feelings. He gathered up his stuff and followed the brat through the library and out the campus, silence following them. Eren must be exhausted if he wasn't talking Levi's ear off. He also looked off, but Levi didn't question him and let him be, feeling exhausted himself.

Eren hailed a cab and bid Levi goodbye. The shorter of the two gave a nod back and began the short trek back home. He felt like he failed today, but with how Eren looked this evening, it was probably best nothing was said.

But then Tuesday came around and when it was just the two of them, Levi chickened out, spending their usual thirty minutes before leaving campus talking about why Eren wanted to become a midwife. Apparently he never wanted to when he was younger. The screaming and the yelling and the blood scared him more often than not as he waited outside the room when it was time to push, ready to get whatever his mother need. It wasn't until he was in his late teens, when he actually got to help bring a baby into the world that he changed his mind. He got to experience the miracle of birth despite how dirty and disgusting it was and decided that was what he wanted to do.

They bid each other good night and went their separate ways.

\--

It went like that the rest of the week. Levi chickening out and asking random questions he thought would be considered important when Eren asked what was on his mind. By Saturday, Levi felt like hitting himself for being such a coward and found himself laying face down in self pity on his living room floor. He had tripped over his own two feet and stayed where he landed, having been there for over an hour now. How embarrassing.

He heard his phone go off a couple of times, but ignored it in favor of beating himself up. He only got up when his stomach started grumbling, having missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. He then had to use the bathroom and saw how bad he looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess and starting to look greasy, his clothes that he was still wearing from yesterday were wrinkled and starting to smell, and he needed to shave. With a sigh, he got undressed and started a shower, throwing his clothes in the hamper before stepping into the tub and underneath the hot water. He scrubbed and shaved everywhere, making sure to get every inch of his body, and washed his hair twice.

With that done, he grabbed a pair of clean sleep pants and fell on top of the couch. He tried and failed to grab the remote from the coffee table, not able to reach without moving. He decided he didn't to watch TV anyways and continued laying there, listening to the wind howl outside. His mind was finally blank, having over thought his situation with Eren until it felt like his brain had fried. Erwin had tried talking to him several times with no success as well as Petra and Henji, who was a little more persistent but she did eventually give up.

He laid there for who knows how long when a tentative knock on his door echoed throughout the apartment. A few seconds later, another set of knocks, this time a little louder. Levi sighed and got up, telling whoever it was on the other side he was coming. He was expecting to see Erwin or Henji, even Petra, but what he wasn't expecting was Eren standing on the other side of the door, looking a little wind blown. Levi froze where he stood, suddenly feeling overly hot at the brat smiling at him.

“You gonna let me in or what?” Eren asked as he brushed past the shorter man, slipping his shoes and coat off at the door and putting them in the closet. 

The sound of Eren's voice brought Levi back to reality and he shut the door before spinning on his heel. “What are you doing here? Actually, how do you even know where I live?” He grimaced at the dirty foot prints on his tiled floor.

“Erwin told me,” the brat replied and made himself at home on the couch. “He even dropped me off after showing up at the apartment to pick up Armin.”

Of course, Erwin. That meddling asshole. “Why are you here?” Eren didn't say anything, just patted the empty space beside him. Levi rolled his eyes, but obeyed. “Are you going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to beat it out of you?”

The brat gave a small laugh before becoming very serious, causing Levi to become uncomfortable. “I've noticed you haven't been your usual self this past week. Even Erwin told me he was a bit concerned for you.”

“He's always concerned,” Levi mumbled.

Eren continued as if Levi hadn't said anything. “You look like you have something on your mind. Want to tell me what it is? I know it has something to do with me.” He added on the last part when Levi stayed silent.

A small glare was his answer.

“Come on, it can't be that bad. You never let other people's feelings get in the way before.” Eren sighed at Levi's continued silence. “I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me. Whatever it is, I swear I won't get upset.”

Levi looked away as he chewed on his bottom lip. He knew what Eren said to be true, but how would he feel after he told the brat what he felt for him. What he wanted to do with him. He smacked himself mentally for acting like such a coward and turned back towards Eren with a look of determination, missing the other's mild surprise and soft blush. “Alright, you asked for it. So shut up and let me talk. No interruptions.”

The brat's eyebrows rose to his forehead at the sudden change, but nodded.

“I like you brat and not in a friendly way either. I want to be with you and not just on an emotional level. I want to touch you and you touch me. I also want to talk to you about my life just as much as you talk about yours. I'm frightened by how much I want this because I never felt like this before. Ever. I hate how one smile can make my heart feel like it's up in my throat and how much it takes me not to poke at your nipples whenever they peek through your shirts.” Levi paused and blushed hard at the look Eren was giving him.

The brat was wide eyed in surprise, but lust was starting to surpass that.

Levi gulped as he continued in a deeper voice, feeling more confident the more Eren stared at him like that. “I want to kiss you, touch you, lick you. I want to be inside you just as I want you inside of me. That smile you gave me when we first met destroyed that wall I had built around myself; that's why I tried to ignore you for so long. But the more you talked the more you drew me in. And those terrible nipples, I want to devour them.”

Eren pressed a finger against Levi's lips, head bowed with his bangs hiding his upper face and shaking. The shorter man thought for a moment he might have scared the brat off, but when Eren looked back, Levi knew that wasn't true. The look of pure want and barely controlled desire had Levi grip the material on his thighs as he felt himself becoming aroused. For a second, the shorter man thought Eren was going to pounce him, but he had to admire how well Eren was keeping himself under control.

“The first time I saw you walk into that library before Petra had her baby, I couldn't help but think how beautiful you were. Petra must have noticed because as soon as you disappeared up the stairs, she told me to not even try. That you were asexual.” The brunette cupped the side of Levi's face, making the shorter man's eye lids lower. “And I believed her for a time. Until I saw the way your started staring at me when you thought I wasn't looking. No man who's asexual would look at another like that.”

The hand on his cheek slid down his neck and it sent a shudder throughout his body as his breathing picked up.

“Maybe you're Eeren-sexual.” Eren giggled at his own joke while Levi gave him a blank look... well tried. It was hard to when the brat's hand slid down more and over his shoulder, fingering a collar bone. “But... when I learned you were asexual. I felt so turned on, especially with the way you began looking at me.” His voice had deepened as his eyes became half lidded as he stared at the shorter man, admiring his upper body.

“W-why?” Levi cursed himself for stuttering, but Eren's hands were warm and felt amazing.

“Because this body,” a thumb rubbed against Levi's nipple, “being untouched, unblemished by another yet wanting mine is such a turn on. The thought of me being your first feels like such an honor.” A pinch of the hardening nub had Levi gasp and close his eyes while his dick tented the front of his pants. “Being the first to devour this body and hear your voice in such pleasure,” the other hand found Levi's other nipple and began playing with both, “makes me want to take my time with you. Make you come over and over.”

Levi couldn't hold back the groans as Eren played with him, whispering into his ear, his hot breath washing over his cheek. “E-Eren.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I will kick you if you don't.”

Levi expected Eren to surge forward and immediately start devouring his mouth, but the brunette slowly lent forward and gave Levi a light kiss, which sent electricity throughout his body as he inhaled sharply through his nose. It was short, but Eren quickly pressed his lips back to Levi's with a small groan, a little more pressure and movement with this one. Once again, it didn't last long, but once again, Eren was back, this time gently prodding his tongue against the shorter man's lips.

Levi was hesitant at first to open his mouth when he felt the first swipe, having always thought that people sticking their tongues in each others mouths was disgusting and dirty, but when he finally did and the warm, slippery appendage touched his, he couldn't help but gasp at how good it felt and ran his hands through Eren's hair. His hands gripped the back of the brat's head as Levi suddenly lost all self control and found himself crawling into Eren's lap, losing himself in the kiss. Levi pressed his groin into Eren's hip, gasping around the other's tongue and began rubbing himself against Eren much like a horny dog.

“L-Levi?!” Eren exclaimed around the kiss as his hands grasped Levi's hips, trying to calm him down. But Levi was strong and continued rubbing himself against him, gasping and moaning, so unlike his usual calm self. “Wait-”

But Levi couldn't wait. He felt so good for the first time that wasn't brought on by his own hand that he already felt like coming. He pulled his mouth away from Eren's so he could pant against the brat's cheek, saying his name over and over as he got closer to orgasm. Eren's hold lessened on his hips and moved down to cup the shorter man's ass, pushing Levi against him harder. A few thrusts later and Levi was coming with a small shout, holding onto Eren as if his life depended on it as he milked the last few drops out.

“Levi...” Eren said with a sigh, rubbing Levi's back as he came back down.

Realizing what he had just done, the shorter man pulled back, face reddening heavily. He grimaced at the wet spot on his pants, feeling like he needed a shower. “I-I I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.”

Eren chuckled as he continued rubbing Levi's back. “It's ok. I found it rather hot. Surprising, but hot.” He gave a small peck to Levi's lips. “I just wasn't expecting you to suddenly jump me and start humping me.”

Levi growled softly, still coming down from his high. “Don't expect it to happen again.”

“Hm, you're cute. I would believe you but...” The brat's eyes slowly traveled down Levi's body until they landed on the shorter man's once again tenting pants. Levi followed his eyesight until he too saw he was once again hard. He didn't have enough time to do anything but gasp when Eren poked the tip of it with his index finger. “Can I take you to the bedroom?”

Levi could only nod and let out a startled yell when Eren grabbed the back of his thighs and stood, causing Levi to wrap his legs and arms around Eren and let himself be carried. There were only two doors and both were open, so the brat had no trouble finding the bedroom and sit Levi down on his bed. He placed his hands on Levi's soiled pants and gave a questioning look to which the short man nodded to. Eren pulled his pants down and gulped loudly when Levi was completely naked.

“You're beautiful,” he whispered and flung the material to the side. “Do you shave?” He palmed a smooth and hairless thigh, before his eyes zeroed in at Levi's cock, which was too shaven.

“Course,” Levi replied with a shudder. “Makes me feel clean.” He gave a glare when Eren giggled. “Get naked already, Jeager.”

“Yes, my dear captain.” Eren gave a small bow and started pulling off his shirt, throwing that aside, and began on his pants, pulling both that and his underwear down at the same time. He chuckled when he heard the man's breath hitch, those dark eyes taking him in. “Can I... can I...” Eren appeared to be at a loss for words as he placed a knee on the bed beside a pale hip and leaned over Levi, holding onto his control by a thread.

“Do what you want with me,” Levi whispered. He let out a shuddering breath when Eren placed his body over his and captured his lips, tongue slipping between the darker haired man's lips. He gasped when their pricks brushed against each other. “Eren...”

Eren slid his lips across Levi's cheeks to his left ear and gave the shell of it a lick, making Levi gasp in surprise at the pleasurable feeling that shot through his body. Then a hiss when Eren bit it before sucking it. Levi grabbed at Eren and clutched his biceps, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making anymore noise, feeling embarrassed. A thumb brushed over his lip as a voice whispered into his ear,

“Please don't do that, I want to hear you. Please.” Despite being embarrassed, Levi listened. He'll do this for Eren. “Thank you.” He gave the shorter man's ear one last lick before moving onto his throat, giving small bites and sucks, finding Levi's erogenous zones. One was where his jaw met is neck and one was towards the back of his throat, the last one at the junction of his neck. Levi was sure there would be several noticeable hickies, but he could care less at the moment. His hands did not stay idle, finger tips slowly moving across a toned stomach, rib cage, and chest.

Eren slowly made his was down to Levi's well developed chest, nibbling on a collar bone before moving down to a pretty pink nipple. Levi moaned loudly at the first swipe of a tongue, hands clutching at Eren's hair. The brat licked and sucked on it, much like a baby, bringing forth all kinds of sounds from Levi. He kissed across the pale chest to the next nipple and gave it the same treatment while pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and index.

“Eren!” Levi shouted when the brat bit down, making him hiss in pleasure.

“I love your nipples.” Eren chuckled and blew on the pert nub. “This body, the way you moan, it's amazing...” He sucked on the nipple again.

“Please...”

Eren leaned up so he could look down into Levi's eyes, both their pupils dilated and breath erratic. “Please what? What do you want me to do?”

“I-I don't know.”

The brat smirked softly and gave Levi a quick kiss before going back to work on the shorter man's chest, this time making his way slowly down the pale stomach, kissing and sucking and leaving a few love bites here and there. He gave each hip bone a bite before following the right side of the defined V, completely bypassing Levi's weeping cock to kiss down his right thigh. He slid off the bed so he could continue kissing down Levi's leg, reaching his toes. Eren gave each toe tip a loving kiss, making the pale man giggle out in surprise. The brunette moved onto the left foot and did the same before making his way back up on that leg.

Levi's body shook in anticipation at what he knew Eren was going to do next and he was not disappointed. As soon as the brunette reached the V again, he pressed his nose against Levi's cock, breathing in deeply to take in his scent. Levi groaned as that perfectly shaped nose slid up his length. A wet tongue licked the tip, catching a drop of precome as Levi gasped.

“I'll go slow. I don't want to override your body with too much since this is your first,” Eren whispered. He licked the tip again before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. Fingers tangled into his hair once again, tugging every so often as Eren slowly started bobbing his head. Hands rubbed pale thighs, trying to keep the shorter man in the here and now as Eren began sucking and using his tongue.

“Fuck, Eren, please.” Levi already felt the need to come and tried to thrust up into the warm mouth, but the hands had moved to his hips to hold him down. “Please.” His breath sped up as he came closer and closer to exploding, moans becoming louder. “I'm about to come.”

“Come in mouth.” Eren took Levi in as deep as he could and sucked hard.

“I'm gonna come. I'm coming! I'm-” the pale man shouted as he came, filling Eren's mouth, thighs clenching around the brat's head.

Eren coughed as his mouth was filled to the brim with Levi's seed, spilling out of his mouth as he tried to swallow what he could. When the thighs clamping down on his head finally relaxed and let go, Eren pulled away and took in a deep breath while grabbing his shirt to wipe off his mouth. Levi's eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath, an arm thrown across his eyes. Eren rubbed a pale thigh again to help calm the man down, enjoying the sight before him.

“You should eat more sweet things,” Eren mumbled as he tried scrubbing the taste from his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

Levi was still too far gone to reply, but he gave a small chuckle.

“You ready to go again?”

Levi let out a sound of disbelief. “You're joking... I came twice with in twenty minutes, what makes you think I'm going to become hard again today?”

Eren chuckled and kissed the shorter man deeply. “Challenge accepted.” He slid back down onto his knees and gave Levi's length a lick from base to tip, making the pale man hiss, still a bit oversensitive.

“I wasn't-fuck-making it into a challenge-Eren!” Levi gasped when Eren sucked one of his balls into his mouth. “I can't- It's too much!” Eren sucked on the next ball, cringing when Levi pulled at his hair harshly. “Fuck Eren... I mmm.” Hands touched and pressed against the pale skin of Levi's torso, bringing out soft sighs as the shorter man started to feel aroused again at Eren's actions.

With one last harsh suck, Eren pulled away and gazed up Levi's body to give him a heated look. He didn't say anything as he grabbed the back of Levi's thighs and pushed them up, spreading them wide as well. Eren licked his lips as the shorter man's pale pink hole was finally revealed. When he smelt Levi earlier, he knew the pale man had taken a shower earlier and knew that Levi overly cleaned when it came to his body, meaning his untouched bud was fresh for the picking.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows at the look Eren was giving him and felt over exposed and vulnerable. “You're not about to... down there, are you?”

A wink was all he got before Eren dove in, giving Levi's hole a long lick, making him gasp. He lapped at the tight hole, willing it to relax under his ministrations. Levi placed his hand over his mouth as he gasped and moaned, the other grabbing hold of the sheets above his head, not expecting to be so loud. He wanted to be disgusted at what the brat was doing, but that skilled tongue was causing him to lose all coherent thought, especially when it pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Eren's tongue was hot as it entered and left his body, over and over, giving a foreshadowing of what was to come.

“You taste so good,” Eren whispered against his hole, spreading Levi's cheeks farther apart and diving his tongue in a bit deeper.

Levi clenched his eyes close, feeling like he was about to fall apart again. Eren must have noticed for he pulled away and wiped the spit from his mouth, letting the shorter man calm down bit. As he did so, he looked through the only night stand in the room on the left side of the bed and found a bottle of baby oil, but no condoms. He bit his lip as he moved back over to Levi.

“I got checked several months ago and hadn't had any sexual relations since then so I know I'm clean,” Eren said as he placed the bottle on the bed. “Do you mind if we go raw or... do I need to go to the nearest pharmacy?”

Levi didn't hesitate with his answer as he sat up. “I don't think I can wait that long... I trust you.” He grabbed the back of Eren's head and pulled him forward into a breath taking kiss.

Eren groaned into the kiss, letting Levi take the lead this time. It was short, but satisfying. “Let's get on the bed properly then.” He followed the pale man as he crawled backwards towards the head of the bed. Eren grabbed one of the pillows and placed it underneath Levi's hips. “Spread your legs for me.” The brunette groaned again at the lecherous sight of his usually calm and cool lover. “I'm sure you've studied up on how two guys do it, right?”

Levi glared sharply at him and growled, “Course I did.”

“Good, so I don't have to waste time explaining on what I'm going to do next.” Eren twisted the cap off of the bottle of oil and poured them over his fingers. With his index finger, he rubbed the outer ring of muscle until it opened up for him and pressed in slowly.

The feeling of being penetrated, even by something small, felt weird and uncomfortable, making Levi grimace. The finger was gentle though as it moved inside him, thrusting slowly and pressing against his inner walls until it found his prostate. Levi had read up on it too, but was not expecting the intense pleasure that flowed throughout his body, causing him to jerk in surprise and give an open mouthed moan. He could feel himself relaxing as that finger probed inside him and massaged that wonderful spot, making him squirm. A second finger soon slipped in and began pressing against his prostate as well, not giving him enough time to process the slight discomfort it caused when it breached. 

Eren's free hand was holding him up as he lavished Levi's body with loving kisses, once in a while sucking on a nipple. He made sure not to hit the other's prostate too much for fear of making him come again and having to work all over again to get him hard. He scissored his fingers, stretching the muscles in preparation for a third. Levi could not help the hiss of pain when Eren did eventually enter a third finger, bringing a hand up to clutch at the brunette's wrist, but did not make the brat stop. Eren tried to be as gentle as he could as he continued stretching the man beneath him, hitting the pleasure spot as much as he dared. He spent more time preparing with his three fingers and waited until Levi gave him the go ahead, that he was ready for something more.

Levi wasn't sure how much time had passed before he finally felt relaxed enough to take Eren's cock. The hand not holding onto the brunette's wrist pushed against Eren's shoulder, panting. He didn't have to say anything as Eren leaned up to look into his eyes, seeing what Levi wanted in those dark gray pools. He pulled out his fingers to lather them up in again before pushing them back in to slick Levi up a bit more. He pulled out his fingers and poured a generous amount of oil on his own dick before scooting in between the shorter man's legs. When the head kissed Levi's stretched opening, he paused to look at those deep pools again and received a small nod before slowly pressing in.

Levi gasped when the head popped in before groaning in pain as Eren continued to push in. He knew the brat wasn't small or all the large, but damn, this hurt. He grabbed at Eren's thighs and dug in his fingers as the brat kept going, not stopping until he was fully seated. He leaned down to give Levi an apologetic kiss, fingers brushing aside the black fringe from Levi's sweaty forehead. Eren sat there, waiting on Levi again as he stroked the shorter man's prick when it began to go limp. It took a while, but a few skillful strokes and a deep kiss full of tongue, Levi gave the go ahead.

He started off slowly, not pulling even half way out as he began moving inside Levi. He tried to distract his lover with kisses and bites and stroking his dick, thumbing the sensitive head, and it worked for a time until Levi began to relax and open up for him. It allowed Eren to pull a little bit more out and thrust back in in a quicker pace, trying to hit that sweet spot and make Levi lose himself in unimaginable pleasure. He knew he found it when Levi choked out his name in surprise and wrapped his arms around his rib cage to pull the brunette against him.

Eren slowly allowed his pace to quicken until his hips were slapping against Levi's harshly, loving the sounds he was drawing from the man. Nails clawed at his back as Levi threw his head back, eyes rolling into his head as electricity slammed through his body every time Eren's cock hit that oh so wonderful spot.

“Eren, fuck me harder,” Levi groaned out as he spread his legs wider apart.

Eren pulled himself away so he could sit up on his knees and grabbed Levi's hips, getting a better view of the man below him. He sped up and hammered into Levi as hard as he could go, groaning at the heat surrounding him. “Fuck you feel so good.”

“Harder! Do it harder.”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed down at the squirming man below him. He was already going as hard and fast as he could without hurting him, how much harder was he supposed to go before he accidentally broke something within the man. He let himself go a little bit, hoping this would be enough. He suddenly heard a small growl before he found himself on his back, Levi hovering over him.

“I said fuck me harder, Jeager,” Levi hissed out as he place his feet on either side of Eren's hips and held the brunette's cock still as he slipped it back in with a groan before slamming himself down.

Eren let out a startled gasp as Levi continued to bounce on him with such ferocity, the bed creaking from the abuse it was receiving. No this view of Levi was so much better and Eren couldn't help but thrust his hips up every time the shorter man slammed back down. Levi was lost within the immense pleasure his body was receiving with each harsh thrust against his prostate, making his legs shake the closer he got to orgasm. 

“Please come inside me,” Levi begged. “C-come inside me.”

Their movements became erratic as both became close and Eren reached down to grab Levi's heavily leaking cock and jerk him off, making the man come with a startled gasp. He slumped down against Eren as Eren continued thrusting up into him, soon following after a few more small jerks and filling Levi up with his seed. During the beginning, Eren thought for sure Levi would want him to pull out when he came so it was a pleasant surprise when the older man begged him to come inside him. It had been a while since he last had an orgasm so he had plenty built up and was happy to unload it all inside Levi.

His softening length slipped out with a wet pop and he could feel his come dripping out of Levi, who was panting heavily on top of him. They laid their quietly as they regained their breath, sweat drying on their cooling bodies. Levi was the first to move, rolling off of Eren to lay down beside him with a sigh. His body tingled pleasantly, bringing a satisfied smile to his face.

“You're beautiful when you smile. Should do it more often,” Eren mumbled against Levi's cheek after giving it soft kiss.

“Not my thing,” the shorter man whispered back. “But I will for you... in private.”

Eren turned on his side and wrapped an arm across Levi's body, tugging him flush against him. “Mmm, yes, that smile belongs to me and me only.” He pressed another kiss against Levi's cheek before giving it a lick, making the pale man jerk his head away with a sound of disgust.

“Do that again and I will cut out your tongue,” he growled.

Eren gave a fake pout. “But you'll miss my tongue and never experience all the things it can still do.” He chuckled when Levi slapped the back of his hand against his chest and gave an irritated huff. “How do you feel? We weren't exactly gentle for your first time.”

“Sore, but good. Really good.” Levi let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes tiredly. “We are doing that again here soon.”

“Mmmm, I hope so.” 

A loud gurgle echoed throughout the room, making Levi smirk while Eren blushed in embarrassment.

“Pizza?” Levi asked, not feeling up to cooking right now... or moving period.

“I could eat.”

“Hand me my phone. It's in the kitchen.”

Eren quickly obeyed and gave Levi a nice view of his ass. Once he gave Levi his phone, the shorter man called up a place nearby he knew had decent pizza and both agreed on a large plain cheese, thin crust pie. They had about thirty minutes to kill and spent that time lying in bed, talking, figuring what they were going to call themselves. They finally agreed on boyfriends, since technically that's what they were; Levi just felt like it sounded too childish. They then switched to Eren's schooling and Levi's work.

By the time they began talking about what was currently good on TV, there was a knock on the door, announcing the arrival of their food. Eren got up without being told to and slipped on his jeans and walked out the room without a shirt to open the door, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket on the way. Levi heard someone give a small gasp when the door opened and chuckled when the delivery girl stuttered out the amount before giving a quick thank you for the tip Eren most likely gave. The door closed and Eren came back to the room with the pizza and a couple of plates and napkins, heading back out to grab a couple cups of water.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Eren asked before taking a large bite from his slice of pizza.

Levi shrugged, taking a bite of his own. “Unless Erwin calls me, I've got nothing going on.”

“Good, I'm taking you out.”

Levi lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

“And it'll be a surprise.”

“Oh really?”

Eren smiled brightly at him, making Levi's heart jump. “Can I stay the night?”

He gave the brunette an amused look at the sudden question. “Course. How am I supposed to wake you up by sucking your cock during the night if you're not here?” He smirked when Eren choked around his pizza and gave a wink.

“I've created a monster.” The brat let out a groan.

“Maybe we'll find out how much of one in a couple of hours.” Levi chuckled deeply when Eren covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his blush, but his ears gave him away. Yes, this young man has certainly turned him into a monster.


End file.
